Identity Thief
by SDZero
Summary: This is the final Chapter.  Kim and Shego take their final stand against Kigo in a strange way.  (Warning; language borders on R rating but... I didn't think it was that bad)
1. Default Chapter

(KP characters aren't mine. Nuff said. This chapter is to give you my idea of how Shego spent her life before becoming Drakken's assistant and intros a new problem for Shego. Technically this is 3rd series of my KP stories but since the latest Kim Possible episodes, I'm going to downplay Shego's family aspect and focus on this new idea I have.)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 1  
Career Change  
  
The museum was nearly pitch black and in dead silence that night when a figure clad in an all black bodysuit snuck in through the ceiling skylight. The guards in the surveillance room might have seen the trespasser through one their security cameras if they weren't asleep due to the gas that was pumped in through the ventilation system. This shapely thief was smart enough to think of every possible precaution before entering that night as to assure an easy success. It wasn't long before tip-toeing around the empty hall ways and spacious exhibits before the mysterious intruder found its target; the sapphire necklace once belonging to the wife of a former Japanese emperor. Using a specially made mist spray, this thief easily exposed the alarm laser wires and was able to cut a hole in the glass display case with a laser cutter pen given by a friend in the local yakuza syndicate. But just before the necklace was safely in hand, a lone security guard sounded the alarm and advanced toward the stranger. "You, stop right there!" he screamed out, shining his flashlight at the thief. "You're under arrest you, what, you're a woman?" he asked in surprise.  
  
The woman in black growled and shot from her hand a small ball of green light to the guard, knocking the flashlight from his hand, lightly burning his hand. She grabbed the necklace and rushed to a window closest to the necklace display while sirens rang deafeningly. Just before she leapt out the window, she purposely dropped a note on the floor for the guards to see. Once outside, she scaled up the wall of an adjacent building with the help of a rope she had set there before filling the museum's surveillance room with knock out gas. Once on the roof, she quickly let the rope drop to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. "This would be a lot more fun," she said to herself, "if I could get more then just 5,000 American for this little trinket. Oh well Shego, that's what you get for becoming the yakuza's infamous 'Jade Orchid'."  
  
It was 5 in the morning when the 16 year old Shego stood quietly on a small bridge in a Tokyo park. She stared into the trickling water, watching the daybreak in its reflection. It wasn't long before her employer arrived with 2 goons behind him. Tsubohachi was the man who took her in after she decided to leave her family behind. When she was homeless and desperate for cash, Tsubohachi took her in and raised her his own way. He brought her up almost like a slave, working her almost to death until he finally saw her potential when she lashed out and severely injured one of his lackeys. Now she works as his personal thief and it made her sick. Even the name Jade Orchid made her blood boil because it was the pet name he gave her when he started to come on to her sexually. "I see you did well my Jade Orchid," said the almost 40 year old yakuza boss.  
  
Shego glared at him but held up the necklace. "Here's your precious trinket now where's my pay?" she asked rudely.  
  
One of the goons slid to her a large manila envelope full of money and in turn she tossed the sapphire necklace to Tsubohachi. "I know you think you deserve more then what I give you but you can never get 5,000 on your own. You're still a no one in the underworld and you need me more than you're willing to admit." Shego growled and clenched her fists. "I am willing to give you 20,000 if you agree to become my willing and fully obedient slave. There's nothing I enjoy more than the screams of a teenage virgin in bed."  
  
"Yeah, well you can shove it up your ass for all I care, I'm outta here!" she spat before storming off.  
  
Tsubohachi's goons tried to advance on her but were stopped by their boss. "Trust me men, if you get her angry you won't come back in one piece. Besides, she can never leave the yakuza; she has no one else to turn to."  
  
Shego slipped quietly into her modest underground apartment and tossed the envelope on the table. How she hated stealing for the yakuza, it might have given her a public reputation as the greatest thief in Japan but it made her die just a little bit inside every passing day. It's not that the money wasn't great; it was that Shego didn't want to live the rest of her life being used only for her power and not having complete control of her life. What she wanted was her fair share, to reap the full benefit of her hard work. Little did she know that her chance to make this a reality will happen because of a small article in the local papers. She was pleased that her calling card in the museum was the front page; the police hated her but she was safe as long as her real name stayed secret. But something caught her eye, an opportunity to score some major cash. A local computer firm has developed a state of the art microprocessor meant for super computers. "I usually don't do techno stuff but I think I'll make an exception for this once," she said to herself.  
  
That night, Shego loaded up on her usual equipment and rushed to the headquarters of that computer company. However, to her surprise, she has some company of her own. She crept up a near by tree to get a closer look. There were 4 dressed in red uniforms and 1 in a blue coat pacing back and forth. "You're absolutely useless, each and every one of you!" the blue coat man in the cheesy ponytail barked. "All I ask of you is to break into this high security building and steal a microprocessor that far surpassing all current technology and you can't get through the front door! Why do I keep using you people?"  
  
Shego leapt down and kicked two of the red dressed henchmen in the head before landing. The last two advanced on her only to have their heads grabbed and slammed together as Shego did a forward flipped right over them. Shego turned to the four staggering men and shook her head. "Come on, if you're trying to beat me to the punch for this micro-whatever, you can at least put up a good fight," she said mockingly. "You're 4 grown men against 1 teenage girl, how hard is it for you to win?" she asked, not aware that in the future that these same 4 men, with their buddies, along with a fully grown Shego will lose continuously against another teenage girl.  
  
They all hesitate to act and finally they tried a full 4 man rush toward Shego but to no avail. Shego skillfully kicked up a long trail of dirt into the air, blinding all her attackers before using a flurry of quick hits, kicks, and throws to knock them all on their backs; she felt there was no need to waste her powers on this batch of goofs. Before Drakken could bark out anymore order Shego turned to Drakken and ignited her hands in green fire; she wasn't going to hurt him too badly but he looked easy to scare. Drakken stepped back in fear but tripped and fell on his ass. "Gah, please don't hurt me!" he cried. "I'm just a hard working mad scientist who wants to take over the world!"  
  
This was too easy. "Yeah, right, you couldn't even scratch me and you're trying to steal a pricey thing like that something-processor?"  
  
Drakken looked insulted. "I don't care how much it costs! I need that microprocessor to give my hypnotic telemarketing machine the power it needs to call over 1,000 people a second all across the world! Once they pick up their phones, my subliminal message will be played underneath a phony telemarketing product; people never hang up their phones in the middle of an opening sales pitch because they don't want to seem rude or they want a chance to complain about receiving calls at inappropriate times. Long after they hang up, they'll soon obey the subliminal message and make me, Doctor Drakken, the greatest evil genius ever, undisputed ruler of the world!" he declared followed by a villainous laugh.  
  
Shego shook her head and crossed her arms in both disappointment and pity. "You call yourself an evil genius but you yet to show any sign of actual genius."  
  
Drakken growled but was suddenly hit with inspiration. "You want the processor to make money; I want the processor to rule the world. If you get the processor for me, I'll pay you quite handsomely."  
  
Shego smirked and helped Drakken up to his feet. "You got a deal scar face, just have my check ready when I get out and make it out in U.S. cash," she said, before taking a skilled leap straight up to a second floor window. Half an hour later, while Drakken paced impatiently from a safe distance from the building, Shego snuck up behind him and flicked the back of his head. "Where's my check ponytail boy?" she asked mockingly.  
  
Drakken rubbed the back of his head and growled when he turned to face her. "You really know how to vex me don't you, you common thug?" he asked. Shego responded by holding up the microprocessor held in a protective clear plastic casing. "The microprocessor, my dreams of world domination is at hand!"  
  
When he tried to snag it, Shego quickly pulled it from his grasp, making him tumble forward. "Where's my money?"  
  
Drakken bit his lips and fiddles with his fingers while he was still facing away from her. "Well, it's not like I carry a check book with me at all times. But if you're willing to fly all the way back to the states where my current lair is located, I'll be more than happy to pay you," he said, not expecting a her to agree to his conditions.  
  
Shego smirked and slid the plastic case into her pocket. "Fine, I need to get out off this island anyway and find a new way to make a living. Besides, if you pay me enough, maybe I'll steal more electronic garbage for you as long as I can set my own work hours."  
  
Drakken rubbed his palms together and grinned sinisterly. "Oh don't worry, after I implement my plans, I won't need your services anymore for I shall become ruler of this world! But to be a good sport, I'll give you a respectable position in my new world order."  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
Shego carefully dusted off the last of her ancient Egyptian clay pots in a warehouse she has leased under a false name she uses to conduct semi- legitimate business with her dirty money. This warehouse stored all the priceless antiques she steals on her off time away from Drakken in hopes to one day sell them all off and live in early, tropical retirement. Once clean, her cell phone rang and the caller ID read Dr. D. "Huh," she sighed to herself, "he got out on his own." She flipped open the phone and slumped into her chair. "What's up Dr. D?" she asked casually.  
  
Drakken growled into the phone and pounded his hand into the table. "Shego, why did you leave me in that prison without trying to get me out? You know how much I hate prison," he said, his voice changing to a whining tone. "They make you eat that disgusting food and those toilets are simply horrid."  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "Well I'm on my holiday leave and you already got out on your own so stop bitching to me about it. Jesus Christ, you were only in there 5 days, what happened, did you actually spring for Johnny Cochran or did someone break you out."  
  
"That's not the point, the point is-," he said, before he stopped and blinked in realization. "Wait, what do you mean holiday leave?"  
  
Shego sighed in frustration. "Its Halloween weekend, today's the 29th of October. Remember, in my contract there's a clause that says I get 4 weeks off anytime I want during the year and 3 days off for major holidays, not to mention 10 sick days to be used at my discretion. So whatever it is, keep it to yourself till November." Before he could scream her name, she flipped her phone closed and tossed it aside. "Well, let's see I cleaned the antiques, got that whole family ugliness behind me, and blew off the dumb ass for the rest of the month. I wonder what I'm going to do next."  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the world in the lair of Professor Dementor, there are HenchCo henchmen scattered almost lifelessly over several surfaces, broken machines and lab equipment spew a thin layer of exhaust in the air mixed with the fumes of certain toxic chemicals, and the professor himself crawling on his stomach, with a limp left arm, a busted right hand, and several internal injuries, toward his computer. Before he could reach it, he heard a blast from above him and the trembling of metal and rock. Despite his injury, he rolled his way to safety as the ceiling began to collapse almost inches from his body. A woman's laughed echoed from the other side of the rubble with evil joy. "Well, daddy," the voice said sarcastically, "it was nice playing with you but I think I owe it to mom to spend some 'quality time' with her."  
  
She left with her wicked laugh and Professor Dementor pulled himself up to his computer and began typing a web address. "Please get this quickly," he said weakly to himself. "You're the only one who can stop her, Kim Possible."  
  
(Please, as always I beg for your reviews, thoughts, and opinions. If you didn't know, not only does the whole Team Go episode ruin my concept of Shego's brother, Kids WB's Jackie Chan Adventures had a character also called Drago which really felt like a kick to my creative jewels. Oh Well.) 


	2. Enter Kigo

(I'm not creative, I'm not rich, I'm not KP's creator, so don't sue me Michael Eisner even if you are broke now that Pixar split.)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 2  
Enter Kigo the Two-Faced Shadow  
  
Kim was slumped over her bed, her torso hanging upside-down off the edge while her hair accumulated on the carpet floor of her room. It was so boring without Ron around now that he's spending more time with Zita. Was she jealous of Ron for having a serious relationship before her or was she jealous of Zita for taking Ron, someone she always took for granted, away from her? She contemplated these thoughts for a good long time before her Kimmunicator went off. She rolled herself to her feet and answered it. "What up Wade?" she asked.  
  
Wade looked into his Kimmunicator cam and smiled kindly. "Hey Kim, you got a hit on the site by a Professor D.," he said.  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "Professor D., what's with the secret moniker?"  
  
"Don't know, but the hit came from some mountain side research lab before it collapsed from structural failure, apparently someone didn't want it to stay in one piece. But no worries, the good professor is waiting for you in a hospital in Belgium."  
  
Kim thought for a moment but she figured what harm could it do to visit a man who is bed ridden in a public hospital. "Alright, sounds like a good way to take my mind off my boredom. Can you set up a ride?"  
  
Wade nodded and stroked some keys. "You got it KP, one direct trip to Belgium coming up."  
  
Once Kim once gone, a mysterious figure snuck into her room and smiled sinisterly. "Well, well, looks like daddy dearest was able to escape death and contact help," she said to herself. "Fat lot of good that'll do him, that will just leave me with plenty of time to make sure my three least favorite people in this world will die a very slow, painful and amusing death." She walked over to Kim's closet, undressed from the over sized men clothes she stole from Dementor's closet and slipped perfectly into Kim's lacy, beige long-sleeve top and a black mini skirt. "Ugh, hasn't she heard of a little something called fashion?" she asked herself in a disgusted grunt. Once she was dressed, she shoved her old clothes under Kim's mattress. She then walked up to a mirror and furrowed her brow. "Huh, I'm not going to get very far looking like this. I better put on my Middleton face." With a deep breath and a strange tingle shooting through her body from head to toe, she looked back into the mirror and grinned. "Good, now before I can have fun with these local idiots, better make sure a certain obese nerd doesn't spoil my fun," she said with an evil grin, pulling out an unlabeled CD from her undergarments.  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of the Belgium hospital, Kim steps out of a supped up blue race car and handed the driver the white helmet she had tied to her head. "Thanks again Antonio, I never knew someone could go that fast in rush hour traffic," she said, still feeling a little uneasy from those near missed collisions.  
  
The slicked back black haired Italian driver smiled and waved off her gratitude. "Please, Miss Possible, I am indebted to you ever since you found those hoodlums who took my prized car out for a joy ride," he said.  
  
Kim tried to look modest. "No big. Good luck on your race in the Netherlands though."  
  
Antonio laughed and revved his engine. "I don't need luck; I got 20 years of Italian sports car engineering right under my hood!" he declared before peeling out into the public street.  
  
Kim, glad to be free of that speed demon's rocket, sighed a breath of relief and entered the hospital. The front desk was very helpful in telling the room of a man who is registered only as Professor D. and that his stay was being covered by an anonymous organization. She slowly walked into the room of, to her surprise, Drakken's helmeted rival, Professor Dementor. She was more surprised to see him in the kind of condition he was in; both arms in casts, a neck brace, bandages wrapped across his torso and one leg elevated. Kim walked over to him so she could look him in the eye and he wouldn't have to move his head. "Professor Dementor, you should really consider a new career opportunity if world domination got you into this kind of condition," she said a little playfully.  
  
Dementor groaned in pain and closed his eyes. "Miss Possible, I'm glad you came" he said in his signature thick eastern-European voice. "I know this might sound a bit odd to you but I was working on any plans for world domination, I was viciously un mercilessly attacked. If it was not for mine extended customer policy with HenchCo, I might have gone down with mine precious lair."  
  
"Who attacked you, was it someone you stole from?" she asked.  
  
"No, I was attacked by mine latest creation, an assistant who would far surpass any henchman I could rent from Jack Hench. You see, I was inspired by Doctor Drakken's assistant; Shego, the radiant diamond in an otherwise pile of dull pebbles; her speed, strength, cunning, skills, the true mark of a professional. But as good as she is, you always seem to defeat her in battle. That's when I was hit with brilliance; I didn't need only a Shego for an assistant, what I needed was you as well."  
  
Kim stepped back in surprise and a little disgusted. "Me? What do I have to do with this experiment of yours?"  
  
"Shego is one of the greatest criminals I've seen and you are the epitome of the opposite. Mine plan was to meld the two to from one, mine new assistant. I used hair samples from our first encounter together in Las Vegas but it wasn't enough. To keep mine assistant a secret, I spliced her with not only a combination of both your genes but that of a chameleon's. What came froth was a creature that far surpassed any clone; it was three people in one; you, Shego, un her purest form, Kigo. But Kigo was restless, apparently creating a combination of both you and Shego created a psychological imbalance. She wouldn't follow orders, she was tremendously violent, so I thought she was simply a failure when I locked her up. But she slowly began showing signs of cunning that could only come from your side by using a plastic fork she picked up from one of her meals and shorted out the electric lock keeping her prison. Once out, she switched into Shego's mind frame un began tearing up everything with those destructive power." He sighed painfully in remembrance. "Kigo took extra care to make mine pain last a lot longer than that of mine henchmen."  
  
Kim was almost livid. "You cloned me to make an assistant to help you take over the world? Give me one good reason not to put that other leg in a sling you asshole!"  
  
"Because, before she left me to what she thought was my demise, she said she was going to spend time with her mother. That could be either you or Shego. Please, Miss Possible, Kigo's agenda is a mystery to me but she must be stopped and you are the only one who can stop her now."  
  
Kim glared at the invalid villain and turned on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need a return-"she stopped in mid-sentence when a strange pattern appeared on the screen. "What's this, Window's star field screensaver?"  
  
Professor Dementor jerked in reaction to what Kim said aloud but only successed in hurting himself which was announced with a groan. "A star field, that's my new Star Cluster Virus. She stole my virus and somehow infected your friend's computer network with it somehow knowing you would be here un could not get back without his assistance, a maneuver of pure genius!"  
  
Kim silently responded by flicking the sole of Dementor's elevated foot, sending a wave of pain through his body before he left. The whole situation was too much to comprehend but she had to get home first before making any decisions. She quickly went to the closest pay phone and called home only to get a disconnected message. "Disconnected, why would-" Her eyes shot open in surprise. "No way."  
  
In the Possible household, a familiar looking red head walked down the stairs twirling a pair of wire cutters in her hand while whistling a cheerful tune. With Kim across the world and almost no one she could contact to get back, Kigo was free to wreck havoc with the heroine's personal life. "Not too bad for my first day," Kigo said to herself. "Once I kill off both those annoying bitches that are responsible for making me into this double faced shadow there won't be much stopping me from making this dirt ball world my playground." She stopped in her tracks and looked around the house in disgust. "And my first act as unquestioned monarch is to make this shit hole into a toxic waste dump."  
  
She stepped into the living room to see the Possible family going about their normal business; a brain surgeon was cooking, a rocket scientist was reading the newspaper, and a set of highly intelligent twins were vegetating in front of the television. John Possible peeked over his newspaper with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you leave for Belgium Kimmy-cup?" he asked.  
  
Kigo did not falter in her response. "I decided to screw the trip and stayed," she said, to his and Marsha's surprise as she listened in. "Now I'm going over to Ron's."  
  
Marsha Possible slid off her cooking mitts and walked next to her husband. "Kimmy, are you feeling alright?" she asked, concerned with her daughter's choice in words.  
  
"I'm not the one getting old and wrinkled, I feel great," she said, walking to the door.  
  
John slammed his newspaper on the counter and tried to walk after her. "Kimberly Ann Possible, explain yourself this minute!" he demanded.  
  
Kigo ignored him and opened the door. "What, you're getting old and starting to grey and mom's not too far behind. Sure she could go out and find some college linebacker to plow her in bed if she tried but she only got like 2 more years before she'll have to say she's a brain surgeon to get herself some decent action. While you, on the other hand, are shriveling up more and more in your pants everyday and you probably can't get a fat soccer mom if your life depended on it. Well, see ya later gramps," she said causally before slamming the door behind her. Once on the streets she began to think. "Let's see, I can easily off Monique but she could be some useful bait for the real Kim, Brick Flag I kill just for kicks, Bonnie might be fun if she agrees to help me torture Kim before I spill her lower intestines onto the floor." She stopped suddenly in her tracks and snapped her fingers when an idea came to her. "Hey, I said I was going to Ron's and what better way to ruin her life even more than to go after her partner and best friend." She grinned and almost skipped down the sidewalk. "Oh this will be so much fun; I'll probably shove that rat of his up his ass just to see his face. Maybe I'll even take the time to go all the way to Camp Wannaweep just for the hell of it."  
  
Soon, they'll both be dead, everything about them will be in ruins and the world will know and fear my name. I'm Kigo and I won't settle with being  
two women's shadow.  
  
(There you go, Chapter 2 and my own revamping of this show's concept of cloning. If you love Kigo, don't be ashamed and display proudly on the review) 


	3. The Perfect? Plan

(KP doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney. Hey, if Kigo is the clone of both Kim and Shego would a fusion dance of the two women make Shim?)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 3  
The Perfect? Plan  
  
Shego was getting bored, she was done cleaning her collection but there hasn't been anything to keep her busy anymore. She checked her mail and spotted something out of place; a postcard from Middleton with a picture attached to it. The picture was a museum display of the hat owned by the man who founded Middleton and Upperton. Behind the postcard was a message that read as followed:  
  
Come to the bridge under the Upperton River with this hat and you'll be richly reward, 6 digits guaranteed on the check. Be seeing you at 8 pm at the 30th Jade Orchid.  
  
It was signed a friend but she knew that only a small ring of people knew her as the Jade Orchid and only one with that kind of money. She wanted to scowl, growl, even frown, but she couldn't help but smile. "Alright then Tsubohachi," she said aloud to herself, "you want a reunion, I'll make sure it's our last time together."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Middleton, Ron Stoppable and Rufus were going head to head on Guilty Gear X until Rufus jumped down onto the X button and wiped out the last his owner's health. Ron crossed his arms in frustration while Rufus jumped around chirping in victory. "You know, I think you spend too much time playing this game," Ron said. Rufus only replied by giving him a playful raspberry. While Ron was wrapping the cord around the controllers, there was a knock at the front door. Since he was home alone, he raced down stairs and looked into the peep hole. "Who is it?"  
  
Kigo, still under the guise of her teen heroine counterpart, fake smiled and waved. "It's me Ron, can you open the door?" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing KP," he said. As he was trying to unlock the door for her, his fingers fumbled straight off the lock chain. He looked back into the peep hole to apologize for taking too long when he saw something that scared him. Ron saw Kim eyeballing a fly buzzing around her head until her tongue flew out her mouth and caught the fly in mid air like a lizard. Ron jumped back and screamed. "Ah, that's not normal!" he cried.  
  
Kigo panicked and leaned toward the peep hole trying to look harmless. "Come on Ron," she said comfortingly. "Open the door and I'll explain everything, it's all a misunderstanding."  
  
Ron, shaking in fear, put his eye back on the peep hole. "KP, you snagged a fly in midair with your tongue. That's just sick and wrong."  
  
Kigo was starting to lose her cool. "Come on Ron, I'm you're best friend since we were kids, you know you can trust me." Ron was still too shaken up to unlock the door but to Kigo, that was a sign that he might be realizing who she really is. "Ron?" she asked. When Ron gave no response, Kigo lost her cool. Hey eyes turned yellow with black slit pupils and she gave a spine chilling hiss.  
  
Ron screamed the high pitched scream he sometimes gives out when scary shit catches him off guard and falls down on his back. As he crawled backward toward the stairs, a pair of hands burst through the door and began pulling with enough strength that Ron could already hear the metal hinges straining to hold on to their proper place. Ron raced upstairs just before the door was ripped off the walls. "Rufus!" he screamed, "evil Kim on the loose!"  
  
"You want to play hide and seek Ronnie?" Kigo asked mockingly. "Sorry, I rather play search and destroy."  
  
Ron runs into his room and locks the door. Rufus looked up questionably at his master but Ron just turned off the game system and barricaded the door with a chair. "Be quiet Rufus, there's an evil Kim in the house and she doesn't look like she's here to invite us out for Nacos."  
  
Kigo tore the door knob to Ron's room off and busted through when she felt a little resistance after trying to push open. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room but Kigo knew he was there. An evil grin crept to her lips when she noticed the closet door was left slightly open. "Oh Ron, it's time to come out of the closet," she said, lighting a black aura around her hands. She then proceeded to attack the closet with a barrage of bolts from her hands until the sliding door of Ron's closet was a smoking heap. As she stepped forward to examine the inside, there was a noise behind her. When she turned around, she saw Ron trying to sneak out from under the bed. "You were afraid of monsters in your closet and under your bed," she said, remembering his fears from elementary school. She increased the black glow in her hands and said, "But today you fear the bitch!"  
  
Ron, with Rufus safely hitching a ride in his pocket, raced down the stairs only to lose his footing as one of Kigo's bolt exploded near his foot. "Shit!" he cried out as he tumbled down the stairs all the way to the ground floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up only to be pinned down again by Kim's evil look-alike. "Let me go!" he demanded. His screams of anger soon turned to screams of pain as an incredible heat began to engulf his arms.  
  
Kigo's black energy hands had burned through the sleeves of Ron's shirt and were now burning the skin of his arms. Kigo laughed as she saw Ron's face contort in pain. "I wonder how long it'll take before I can cut your arms off with just my plasma palms?" she asked with an evil grin.  
  
During the tussle, Rufus frees himself from Ron's pocket and latched himself on Kigo's face. She reeled back, growling in rage trying to pull him off. Ron took his chance to give Kigo a quick mid-section kick and retrieved Rufus before running out the front door. He ran as fast as he could, anywhere his feet could take him as long as it's away from the evil Kim. It was around sunset when Ron's legs finally gave out and collapsed to the ground. "I don't think I can go any further Rufus," he huffed. "I guess this is the end."  
  
He hasn't even been lying on the ground for a minute before he heard Mr. Possible's voice. "Ron, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Apparently Ron, through his never ending dumb luck, had ran all the way to the Possible resident and was now having his second degree arm burns by the motherly Dr. Possible. "This looks very serious Ron, what happened to you," she asked.  
  
Ron began to sputter out uncontrollably. "Well my parents were gone, so me and Rufus were just hanging out, then Kim was at the door but it wasn't Kim, she ate a fly from midair, then I got suspicious, then something weird happened to her eyes, then she broke down my door-"  
  
The parents Possible both stopped Ron before he could hyperventilate. "You mean Kim did this to you? What's wrong with that girl, first she mouthed off to us for no reason and now she's attacking her own friends."  
  
Ron shook his head wildly. "No, no, it wasn't Kim, it was an evil Kim," he said, Rufus concurring with a ferocious high-pitched growl. "She made her hands glow this black light that burned my arms. That's how I know without a doubt that wasn't Kim."  
  
The rocket scientist of the family reflected deeply and placed his hand on his chin. "That explains a lot," he said. "Our disconnected phone lines, Kim being here when she said she was going to Belgium, mouthing off to us like some delinquent, it couldn't have been our Kimmy. But where's Wade when this is all happening, isn't he always in touch with Kim?"  
  
"Hey, we found something!" Tim declared from Kim's room. Everyone downstairs rushed up to see the twins messing around on Kim's computer. "We found something!"  
  
The mother Possible looked upset. "Boys, you know you're not allowed to access your sister's computer after what happened last year," she lectured.  
  
Jim Possible interjected in. "Well we heard Kim went evil so we had to take a look."  
  
"And we found this recurring virus being uploaded into Wade's communication line," Tim rang in.  
  
"All we have to do is press one last button and. . . Ho Cha!"  
  
After a quick flash of static, a frustrated Wade appeared on the monitor. "Finally," he cried out. "Every time I destroyed that virus, it kept reinserting itself into my system! Before you say anything, I'm going to try to patch in the Kimmunicator and have a conference on what's been going down."  
  
"Please and thank you," said Dr. Possible.  
  
Soon enough, Wade's displayed was pushed aside to give room for Kim's face. The twins stepped aside as Ron took his place in her desk chair. "Wade, Ron, you don't know how relieved I am to see you two," she said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're relieved?" Ron asked. "I had a run in with an evil you just now!"  
  
Kim's face went stone cold. "Kigo, so she is in Middleton already."  
  
Wade looked confused. "You know what's going on Kim?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor D. turned out to be Dementor, this evil clone was his experiment to make someone with Shego's cunning and my abilities. But she went rouge and thrashed her creator and now she wants to kill her so- called 'mothers'."  
  
Ron blinked in realization. "A Kim . . . and Shego clone? That's what tried to burn my arms off?"  
  
"Listen, I had to use my credit card to buy a quick flight back to the states but without the right transportation, I don't know if I can get there in time."  
  
Wade smiled confidently and went to work. "Don't worry Kim, I found you're flight and I'm setting up a ride to be waiting for you at your arrival." After he made the arrangements, his computer gave a bleep. "Uh- oh, break in at the museum. It could be our doppelganger."  
  
Kim looked troubled but Ron spoke up. "I'll handle her KP, don't you worry."  
  
"You will?" asked Kim, then Wade, then all the Possibles, and finally Rufus from his pocket.  
  
Ron looked upset by their response but stayed firm. "Yeah, I will, I'll just load up on some gadgets and I'll be ready for her."  
  
"Just please be careful Ron," Kim said with deep concern in her voice.  
  
Meanwhile, at the museum in the room of the Founding Father of Middleton's Hat display, a figure dressed all in black, who has somehow gotten passed all the security systems, walks carefully through the arched entrance of the room, unaware of the evil observer from above. Kigo, using her reptilian side to her advantage, clings to the ceiling with her body mimicking the color and pattern of the tiles as she watches the figure enter the room. She might have lost Ron but she's been hanging on the ceiling for the better part of an hour to make sure this part of her plan goes off without a hitch. She released her grip on the ceiling, drops down behind the slender thief and wrapped her black glowing hands around its head. "All too easy," she grinned before she used all her might to rip its head from the rest of the body.  
  
She laughed in victory but gasped in shock as sparks, not blood, flowed out the severed neck. Before she realized her mistake, she fell hard on her knees when a sudden burst of power hit the small of her back. She looked behind her to see the original article herself; Shego, decked out in her classic jumpsuit with hands burning green. "You're right," she said. "That was all too easy." 


	4. Museum Melee

(Of the few things I own, the rights to KP is not one of them. Don't sue.)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 4  
Museum Melee  
  
Kigo, sporting the full Kim look ever since she released her grip on the ceiling, glared at her half mother with her evil, yellow, reptilian eyes which immerge now when she loses control of her emotions. Shego, half disappointed Kigo wasn't her childhood employer and half confused to see something in the image of Kim Possible viciously decapitate a cheap animatronic robot thinking it was her, cautiously stepped forward, her hands readied with their signature green pulsing glow. "Well, aren't you a clever freak show," Shego taunted. "You lure me out here knowing I would love to get Tsubohachi for the shit he put me through and you jump me right before I steal the hat."  
  
Kigo snarled and back flipped to the top of the glass display case of the aforementioned hat. "But Tsubohachi would be the kind of asshole who would get you before the agreed meeting time so you used Drakken's dummy robot. Shit, why didn't I think of that?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Alright then, who are you? I know you're not Kim Possible; she doesn't fight to kill and her eyes aren't yellow," Shego said, taking her final step into the display room.  
  
Kigo grinned and turned her back to Kigo. "Well, that's a valid question. Maybe I should show you who I really am." With that, Kigo began, to Shego's surprise, to strip off the clothes she stole from Kim's room by ripping them apart at the seams until there was a pile of ripped clothes on the floor and a perfect duplicate of Kim's uncovered backside facing Shego. This strange action was soon explained as Kigo's size increased slightly, her skin paled to a familiar color, her hair grew and changed color, even her skin changed to appear as a form fitting jumpsuit of black and gray. As she turned around, Shego stepped back and growled in anger; this false Kim was now in her own image. "I'm your dark side."  
  
As Kigo jumped back down to the ground, Shego took a fighting stance. "This world can barely handle this Shego; I'll do it a favor and get rid of the excess waste."  
  
Kigo grinned and made a mirror image stance of her genetic parent. "I was thinking the same thing," she said, before she took flight toward Shego with a kick. Shego ducked and spun around with a long arched kick only to have it grabbed in mid-air. "You suck mom!"  
  
Shego was thrown down the museum hallway and she barely rolled to safety behind an old suit of European armor when she saw Kigo's rain of black energy bursts began to hail down on her. "Shit, why is she so good?" she asked herself. "I can't react that quickly." When the torment of black energy stopped, Shego rolled out and tried to attack Shego to see she was gone. "Shit, where did she go?"  
  
Kigo dropped down from the ceiling but Shego stepped back in time and began to unleash a flurry of moves at her full strength. Kigo predicted every move, dodging, weaving, and swatting Shego's limbs off target with ease. When Kigo when on the offensive, Shego did her best to defend herself as well but was being hit with quick jabs and short kicks. In desperation, she jumped over one of Kigo's kicks and delivered a spinning kick right to Kigo's face. This made Kigo drop to one knee and when Shego tried to end it quick with a powered up doubled fisted hammer drop to Kigo's head, Kigo threw a powerful black lighted punch to Shego's midsection. This sent Shego flying back until she painfully crashed into a wall, a section of her jumpsuit burnt from Kigo's plasma fist. Kigo rushed forward before Shego could recover and delivered a hard kick to her head, knocking her flat on her face in pain. "See, I have your strength and Kim's skills. Mix that with my willingness to kill, you never stood a chance."  
  
As Kigo walked toward Shego to finish it off, the original article stopped playing possum and quickly twisted her body toward Kigo before firing a double shot of energy bolts from her hands to Kigo's gut. The sudden attack sent Kigo reeling back, landing ass flat on the floor. Shego knew that if she kept fighting normally, she would be at a disadvantage since obviously this freak show was made to be stronger then her. So Shego quickly grabbed the suit of armor she was hiding behind earlier and chucked it to Kigo before she could get up off the floor. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm willing to kill you too."  
  
Sure that last attack was enough to render Kigo helpless, she walked forward and cautiously began to move the armor aside. Suddenly, Kigo's hand grasped Shego's throat and lifted her into the air as she stood up from the metallic rubble. "Your soul is willing, but you're too damn weak!" she declared. Shego tried to retaliate but Kigo pulled back and hurled Shego to the wall head first. Shego was on the verge of passing out; that last blow opened a small wound on her head and blood was now starting to soak into her long, flowing, raven hair. Kigo, sadistically excited with the knowledge that Shego has reached the end of her rope, began to pummel once proud criminal mercilessly until she let out a cough that showered blood on Kigo's feet. "That's enough for now," she said with an evil grin, taking hold of Shego's head and chin. "Now to hear my favorite bodily noise; SNAP!"  
  
Before Kigo could continue with her cruel act, a sudden hard impact to her side pushed her away from Shego and sent her tumbling down to another corridor of the museum. Kigo growled and looked to see the heroic figure of a certain red head in a black mid-drift shirt and cargo pants. "It's over Kigo," Kim said with a determined face.  
  
"I don't need this, I was here kill Shego; your time will come soon enough, cheerleader!" she hissed.  
  
"Sorry, but even Shego doesn't deserve this and you have to be destroyed since you're a freak of nature."  
  
"Destroy this bitch!" Kigo spat, giving her the finger.  
  
"Cute," Kim said indifferently. When Kigo rushed forward to attack, Kim quickly aimed her arm out to Kigo and shot from her wrist a brown blob. The blob hit Kigo's arm, making it stick to the wall. Kigo hissed in anger, trying to pull free from the sticky brown web of goop. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon" Kim said, pulling out a bottle of Dr Pepper. (SHAMELESS PRODUCT PLACEMENT!!!)  
  
Kim shook up the bottle and sprayed its contents over Kigo's body. Instead of melting into a puddle of green ooze, Kigo simply shrunk in disgust and shook the beverage off her free arm. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked.  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow, she was at a lost for words. "You should have been broken down into your basic elements after that. The soda trick worked on Drakken's clones just fine."  
  
Kigo smirked smugly despite being stuck to the wall. "I'm in a whole new league from those cheap knock offs. One good thing I'll say about dad is that he's a better inventor that Drakken could ever be."  
  
Before Kim could act, Shego, bleeding from the mouth, part of her hair was flatten down from the blood coming out from her head, her body limp from the beating she took yet her eyes blazed with a green flame of determination as well as her hands, pushed her aside as she walked toward Kigo. "Fine by me," she said, trying to convince herself that her injuries were not bothering her. "Its pay back time," she said with an evil grin, cracking her glowing knuckles.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a panicked scream and a crash of glass from overhead. When all 3 girls looked up, they saw Ron Stoppable, dressed in his mission clothes, dangling from his grappling rope. "Aw man, this is supposed to be my time to save the day," he whined.  
  
During the confusion, Kigo, using another skill granted to her from her reptilian DNA, ripped her own arm off her body and ran under Ron. "Well, you certainly are my hero spaz," she said mockingly. "I'll remember to kill you quickly the next time we meet!" The other two girls tried to stop her but Kigo leapt straight up through the broken skyline window. "Here's something to remember me by!"  
  
She cut the rope and Ron plummeted down to earth. To Kim's surprise, it was Shego who rushed forward and caught him before he landed. Ron looked up at Shego, confused at first, then smiled innocently. Shego rolled her eyes and dropped him like a rock. "I just wanted to make sure you got hurt before Kimmie could save you," she said. But her battle with Kigo had left her to the breaking point, she could no longer stand on her own strength and so she collapsed.  
  
It was near midnight when Shego awoke on the couch in the living room of the Possible household, her bruises and injuries tended for carefully and bandaged, her jumpsuit laid out under a ceiling fan to dry after having the blood cleaned off it and the rips sewn shut. When she tried to sit up, a jab of pain from her midsection forced her back with a groan. She almost jumped when a soft hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down on the couch. "You shouldn't move," said Marsha Possible.  
  
Shego looked away and grunted. "I don't like pity," she said.  
  
"You're in no condition to argue," she said, sitting down on a chair next to the couch. "Luckily I took some general first aid courses in college before I became a brain surgeon but I might be rusty. Are the bandages tight enough?"  
  
Shego wouldn't look her in the face. "You know who I am, don't you?"  
  
"Shego, Kimmie's arch-nemesis's assistant right? Don't worry, we're not turning you into the police, Kimmie just couldn't leave you there. You had quite a tussle in that museum; it's amazing how you can push yourself so far."  
  
Shego growled. "Is everyone in this damn family so bloody upbeat or are you just trying to make me puke blood?"  
  
"Well, I don't care what you say. As a doctor, it's my duty to make sure you recover while maintaining a positive bedside manner. Besides, I want to get to know you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To see if I can get you to stop living a life of crime. You know, an honest life is much more rewarding; a job, a house, a family, your own children."  
  
"I hate children, they're loud and obnoxious."  
  
"Why do you feel the need to push people away?"  
  
"I thought you said you were a brain surgeon. Why are you babbling like you're some kind of shrink?"  
  
"No reason, idle chitchat I guess. I really think you're fascinating since you're so mysterious."  
  
Shego slowly rolled so she was facing the ceiling and closed her eyes smiling. "Well, I guess I can break the ice a little since you stopped me from having gangrene."  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kim's room, Kim conversed with Wade while Ron stared unceasingly at Kigo's severed arm. Now away from its mistress, the arm was now a light, pale green color, the skin now scales, the fingers now sporting sharp black claws, truly, it was a reptile's arm. "This is just sick and wrong," he said to Rufus who nodded in agreement. "Hey Kim, how did you get in the museum before I did?"  
  
Kim turned to Ron. "That ride Wade setup really knew how to haul ass. Besides, it was probably for the best that you didn't face Kigo alone, you saw what happened to Shego," she said.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of funny she's in you're living room right now though. Especially what she said to you before she escaped Drakken's lair."  
  
Kim growled and threw a Cuddle Buddy at Ron. "Never bring that up again! I hate myself for telling you in the first place."  
  
Ron held his hands up defensively and picked up the Cuddle Buddy. "Ok, Ok, so now what?"  
  
Wade interjected to answer Ron's question. "Unfortunately this DNA sample is just what I was afraid of; Kigo, though composed of several complex beings in one body, is genetically stable. The soda method won't work, no matter how much you use but there is a way," he said.  
  
Kim turned to the computer. "What you got for me Wade?"  
  
"There's a genetic destabilizer in the research center where their holding Gill that might be able to break apart Kigo's DNA structure like soda did with Drakken's clones."  
  
Kim smiled. "When can you get it here?" she asked.  
  
"By morning if I ask them right now."  
  
"Please and thank you."  
  
Kigo walked the streets of Middleton, not a strip of clothing on her, exhausted from losing her arm and in her true form. She was defeated for now, but what bothered her most was Shego. Kigo had her right where she wanted her until Kim butted in. Then to have Shego, approach her with that kind of strength and courage nearly on the verge of death almost scared her. "She's just a stubborn bitch," she hissed to herself. "If I would've stopped playing around for two seconds I'd have her head as a coffee mug and her body to feed some guard dogs. And that Kim Possible, she couldn't have done shit without her gadgets!" She was on the verge of losing it until she reached her destination. Then her scowl turned to a grin and her tongue hissed happily through her teeth. "Here we are, 335 NE Main." Kigo turned her body into Kim's minus the arm and clothes and went around the side of the house where she jumped up and through an open window on the second floor. "Your dream girl is here, Josh Mankey!" 


	5. Tricks Without Treats

(I don't own KP. But hey, I want your opinion. This story gotta end someway and your voice matters!)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 5  
Tricks Without Treats  
  
It was the crack of dawn when Marsha Possible came down the stairs to see Shego out of the couch and performing Tai Chi next to the living room window where the morning sunlight was pouring in. Despite her injuries, Shego felt it was the only thing she could do to keep from going out of her mind while being in her foe's home. "You should be lying on the couch," said the brain surgeon of the Possible family.  
  
Shego did not even turn her head and continued her exercise. "I should be hunting down the freak that did this to me," she said indifferently.  
  
"Not in your condition," Marsha said, heading toward the kitchen. "Now lay back down, I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
Shego sighed and rubbed her wounded shoulder. "Just get me some coffee and I'll relax for a while." Shego sat back down on the couch and in a little while, Marsha came back from the kitchen with a pot of coffee and two cups. "Don't worry, I drink my coffee black."  
  
Marsha Possible smiled and filled the two cups, giving one to Shego. "I drank black coffee when I had to cram the night before a test when I was in college. Of course, this was before Red Bull was keeping teenagers buzzed for hours on end with just a sip."  
  
Kim slammed her hand blindly on the alarm clock at 7 in the morning when it was drilling it's annoying beeping into her ears, not much in the mood for school after what happened last night. With a groan she crawled out from under her sheets; her hair a mess, her face contorted in exhaustion as she made her way into the bathroom. A splash of water in the face and a few quick brush strokes, Kim looked like Kim again but she still wasn't much in the mood for school. As she brushed her teeth, she pulled her Kimmunicator out of its charging station and started it up. When Wade's face appeared, she spat out the fluoride goo from her mouth and toweled her lips dry. "Morning Wade," she said.  
  
Wade finished off a plate of scrambled eggs before returning Kim's salutations. "Morning Kim, sleep well?" he asked.  
  
Kim gave an annoyed pout and walked out the bathroom. "No, and I'm not going to have much of a good day either with that freak of nature somewhere stomping around town," she said, referring to, of course, Kigo. "You found anything that might be her?"  
  
Wade shook his head in the negative. "Sorry Kim, I guess she's laying low since she's missing an arm."  
  
Kim looked at the severed reptilian which still found it's resting place on top her dresser, slowly losing it's former pale olive green to just a dead grey. "I don't know, she didn't seem too upset about losing it. Well, I'm going to school so give me a ring when you find something." Wade gave a thumbs-up and the image faded to black. Kim slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a simple belly shirt and headed downstairs. Knowing Ron, he would be there in a few minutes so it'll give her time to relax. But it was hard to relax when she saw her mom laughing and chatting it up with, of all people, Shego. "Mom! What are you doing?"  
  
Her mother turned her head toward her and smiled. "Oh, I'm just having a cup of coffee with Shego dear," she said casually.  
  
Kim's jaw dropped. "Mom, she's a criminal!"  
  
Shego took her final sip of coffee, set the cup down on the china saucer, and stood up. "Your mom is a big girl and we have bigger problems," she said.  
  
Kim crossed her arms looking aloof. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"Kigo, remember? She wants both of us taking dirt naps just because Dementor used our DNA to make that freak. And I'm not going to sit around here like a big target so it's time we talked about a plan."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow. "We again?"  
  
Shego growled but stopped to lean to one side when a shot of pain went through her. "Look, I don't like you either and if I was in any better condition I would hunt down that psycho myself then come back to whip your cheerleading ass all across town. But I'm not really what you call battle ready and you have no idea how tough she is. Separate we're easy targets but maybe if we stick together, she might think twice about picking a fight."  
  
Kim couldn't give any more snippy remarks after that, Shego was dead on that time. "Ok, but how are we going to stick together?" she asked.  
  
At this time Ron made his way through the front door and heard this come from Marsha Possible's lips, "Why don't you and Shego go to school together?" Before either of the two nemeses could answer, they both turn toward the door when Ron collapsed on the floor.  
  
Ron woke up on the couch and shook his head. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kim looking down at him with concern. "Oh hey KP," he said softly, still a little woozy, "I thought I heard something like Shego coming to school with you."  
  
Shego hurried downstairs wearing plain white buttoned dress shirt that Kim's father wore back in his college days, her mother's simple black flats on her feet, and a pair of black leather pants Kim has been saving for the right occasion. "Hey!" Kim cried out seeing her. "Those are my pants!"  
  
Ron looked upon the infamous criminal with a stupefied look. "Shego is coming to Middleton High with us?" he asked with slight fear in his voice.  
  
Shego grunted in frustration as she tried to button her sleeves closed. "It's not like this idea tickles me pink either, spaz," Shego said, not much caring to address Ron properly. "I can't believe I have to leave my jumpsuit in Possible's house but Marsha says I have to blend in for just today."  
  
Kim looked even more upset. "You're calling my mother by her first name now?" she asked as if Shego insulted her by being so close to her family.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Let's just get this over with. I feel like killing someone the longer I'm with you."  
  
And so the school day began, Ron and Kim was hanging around her locker with Wade on her locker computer screen while Shego hanged around outside the gym with a beeper on her waist ready to ring if Kim spotted Kigo. But Shego knew better; if Kim found Kigo, she'd tried to fight her alone without her help. But hanging around Kimmie didn't exactly make her top 10 list of fun things to do. She found a red yo-yo in the corner of Kim's closet while looking for pants so she spent her time outside the gym by playing with it. It was about lunch time when she saw some jock looking punks circle around someone. When she stepped toward them for a closer look, it looked like a goth chick with purple hair. "Don't you meat heads have anything better to do?" the goth asked with a pissed voice.  
  
Brick Flagg cracked his knuckles. "You have a lot of balls for someone who looks like a chick. But no girl would ever put red paint Brick's cleats," he said angrily.  
  
The girl gave a smug smirk regardless of her current surroundings. "Hey, serves you right for picking on the chess club caveman."  
  
It looked like Brick Flagg was going to show how little he respects the rule about hitting girls before he lets out a pain-filled yelp when Shego struck the back of his head with the yo-yo. Brick and his company turned around to see Shego rolling the yo-yo up and down casually. "You boys need a little attitude adjustments," she said with a slight snicker. The boys advanced toward her but Brick was stopped short as Shego popped him in the nose with a quick forward roll of the yo-yo. "Ha, big men, I can beat you all down with this cheap little thing," before letting out a mocking laugh.  
  
One of Brick's teammates rushed toward Shego only to have his left ankles wrapped up in the yo-yo's string. "What the hell is that going to do?" he asked.  
  
Shego grinned. "This," she said, pulling her arm back and dragging the boy down to the ground. With a snap of her wrist, the yo-yo returned to her hand and she did a full around the world spin over her head when the rest of them came at her, smacking them all on the face. "Geez, I'm badly injured and I took out 5 of you with a kid's toy. You boys must really be a bunch of pussies." The boys looked at her with hate filled faces and she held out the yo-yo. "You boys can either run or see how much more dangerous I am without the yo-yo," she said, her hand glowing a deadly green as she crushed the yo-yo to dust.  
  
The boys nearly pissed in their jock straps before they ran as far away as they can from their olive skinned attacker. Shego turned down her lights and patted her hands clean before looking at the goth girl. "Middleton has goths?" she asked. "And here I was thinking this place was a boring, normal suburb."  
  
"Yeah, well it's my choice," the girl said, sounding indifferent to her savior.  
  
Shego let out an amused laugh before her beeper went off. "Well, my annoying foe is beeping me which means she found the reptilian clone comprised of both our DNA who tried to kill me last night. You keep on being yourself and I'll probably see you later," Shego said, waving her hand farewell as she walked off. The goth girl shook her head with a slight smile and went on her way.  
  
Kim munched on her energy bar as Wade came on her Kimmunicator screen. "Oh hey Wade, what up? Is this about Kigo?" she asked.  
  
Wade took a deep breath and looked into the camera. "Bad news Kim, you're not going to like what you see. I'm going to stream you the video Kigo just sent to the site's email a few minutes ago ok?"  
  
Kim gritted her teeth slightly but kept her cool. "She's just asking to get her ass kicked, play it Wade."  
  
Wade began the video taped with a cheap web cam on a tripod. The screen showed what looked to be the inside of a vacant warehouse with dirty and broken windows where the morning sun was coming in. The floor was gritty and patches of rust were clearly seen. But the most obvious thing Kim noticed was Josh Mankey, still in his sky blue pinstriped pajamas tied to a chair that was suspended in the air with a length of chain. Kim clenthed her fists tightly growling when she saw the condition he was in. After a few seconds a Josh moving slightly in a vain struggle to get free, Kigo stood in front of the camera but in her true form. Her face was Kim's in appearance but her epidermis was scaly with the same pale olive green as Shego's skin, her eyes yellow with black slit pupils, and Kim's hair with Shego's raven black color. Kigo's face was sour but serious when she spoke. "Kim, unless you want golden boy to be in several places at once the painful way, meet me alone of where I'm filming this. You're a smart bitch; I know you'll be here by 8."  
  
The video stopped afterward and Shego leaned in. "No brainer, we find out what rock she's under and we thrash the bitch back to whatever genetic material she was cloned from," she said casually.  
  
Kim glared at her. "No we can't, I have to find her and find a way to save Josh Mankey," she said.  
  
Shego growled and slammed her fist down. "Are you stupid? She wants you alone so she can rip you to shreds. Don't you remember what happened at the museum? She's afraid of the both of us together, that's why she wants alone. Together, we can over power the overgrown lizard."  
  
Ron turned his head toward Kim. "I hate to say this," he said. "But Shego has a point. It's better to have two on one when Kigo is two in one . . . or something like that."  
  
Kim shot her cold glare at Ron. "Ron, not now, this is serious."  
  
Shego laughed lightly. "What, it's the most sense he ever made."  
  
Ron smiled proudly. "That's why I am suggesting the two of you combine into one fused being!"  
  
Both Shego and Kim gave the same disappointed face. "Well, easy come, easy goes," Shego says.  
  
Ron waved his hand side to side and set Rufus down on the table. "No, look, I saw this done and it's almost guaranteed to work. When you do these exact moves, you two will become the most unstoppable force on the planet!"  
  
While Ron and Rufus were starting to set up to show them what to do, Shego groaned in annoyed realization. "Please tell me you didn't see this from a certain anime show; one with people flying in the air, throwing energy blasts and changing from brunette to blonde." Ron hesitated to answer and Shego looked pissed. "There's a mutant clone trying to kill us all and you're trying to suggest we rip off DBZ to fight it? You're such a shithead!"  
  
He looked insulted by that. "It's worth a try; we don't have anything else that might help."  
  
"That's it, I don't what I was thinking when I joined you here but I know what I'm going to do. This little team up is over!" Shego declared as she began to walk away.  
  
I'm going to have to do this my own way. -Shego 


	6. Freaky Halloween

(Final Chapter, Show down Time!!! Oh yah . . . I don't own Kim)  
  
Identity Thief  
Chapter 6  
Freaky Halloween  
  
Kim stayed after school in study hall examining the video Kigo sent to see if she could find out where she sent it. All she needed to do was find one subtle clue and she could save Josh before anything bad would happen to him. Ron in the meanwhile sat upside down in a near by chair reading a copy of Shonen Jump. "You know Kim, this really bites," he said. "This whole Kigo crisis is really going to cut into my T and T time tonight."  
  
Kim didn't turn her attention away from the Kimmunicator screen. "Ron, this is way more important than Trick or Treating," she said coldly.  
  
Ron set aside his thick manga and gave a questioning look toward Kim. "Is it because this involves Kigo or because it would mean impressing Josh Mankey by saving him?"  
  
Kim kept her solid emotionless expression. "Either one, both, or neither would be more important than Trick or Treating. Wait, I think I see something." As Kim enhanced the image, Ron rolled off the chair and walked over behind Kim. "Yes, there, in one of the broken windows, it's a Bueno Nacho sign sort of covering the sun."  
  
The sidekick extraordinaire tilted his head to the side and looked at the same thing Kim is looking at with unsure eyes. "I don't really see it," he said.  
  
Kim switched off her Kimmunicator and gave it to Ron. "Take this back to my place and tell Wade I found where Kigo is. I'm going to get some necessary equipment if I'm going to defeat Kigo." Before Ron could say anything, Kim left study hall and got out of that school like a bat out of hell. "I hate lying to Ron, but I have to fight alone or else Josh might die."  
  
So Ron did what he was told and ran back to the Possible household and plopped himself down on the easy chair, Kimmunicator in hand. He opened a line to Wade who was taking a quick nap in his computer chair. Ron grinned and decided to exercise his self-given right to use the alarm feature of the Kimmunicator to give the portly hacker an ear piercing wakeup call. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacy," Ron said.  
  
Wade groaned and looked angrily at Ron through the web cam. "What's the big idea?" he asked.  
  
"Kim said she knows where Kigo is keeping Josh and told me to tell you and also that she's out to get equipment before she goes to rumble."  
  
Wade looked confused. "Then why didn't she contact me herself? Why give you the Kimmunicator, you still have that watch that contacts me directly, don't you?"  
  
Ron glanced at his wrist then back at the Kimmunicator. Then one long look at his wrist and once back to Wade on the handheld. He did this one more time before making an insulted face. "Hey, she tricked me!"  
  
Wade looked concerned. "This is bad, Kim never did anything like this before and Kigo is defiantly bad news. What is she thinking, she could get killed!"  
  
Ron tried to think of why Kim would do this before he yelped in pain as a nut struck the back of his head. "Can you two stop whining for once, it's bothering me," Shego said, now sporting her familiar jumpsuit. Though her injuries were severe, she shows no sign of letting it slow her down.  
  
Ron glared at her and stood up from the chair. "Ok, two things; one, your too banged up to be walking around and two, this is a matter of life and death!"  
  
Shego looked unphased. "One, I don't need Possible's goofy sidekick telling me what to do and two, for all I care, little Kimmie can go jump off a cliff though this does sound more enjoyable to watch."  
  
Ron stormed forward and tried adjusting his height so he can get in her face. "If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead in that museum. You owe her!" he barked, pressing his finger on her collarbone.  
  
Shego just stood there for a moment before grabbing his finger and starting bending it toward his wrist. Ron collapsed on his knees crying in pain. "Look, I don't owe anyone anything; that includes Kimmie. So I suggest you find someone else to hang out with since I don't think she's coming back home tonight." Just then, a crashing sound followed by the clattering of small pieces made Shego turned around to see Marsha Possible on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. "Marsha . . . I didn't mean it."  
  
She left crying and Ron was almost dumbfounded seeing Shego stand there in sincere remorse for what just happened. "You know, there's only one way to make it up to her," he said.  
  
Shego took a deep breath and turned to him. "I guess I'll pick the lesser of two evils. But where exactly is Kimmie?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment, remembering that Kim said there was a Bueno Nacho sign blotting out a piece of the morning sun as seen out the broken window of an abandoned warehouse. It soon all fell into place and he snapped in fingers in realization. "She's at the corner of 34th and Oak, I know, I do a pilgrimage to every Bueno Nacho in town a month!"  
  
Shego gave him the same look Kim would give if she had heard Ron say those exact words. "Let's just go before I decide to break your thumbs."  
  
Meanwhile, at the abandoned warehouse, Kigo, shrouded with a cloak over her side and in her true form; the scaled version of Shego's body and coloring, Kim's face and hair style, paced back and forth while Josh dangled in his chair suspended up in the air with a rope. Kigo knew Shego might try something if Kim was smart enough to team up with her but with a hostage, Josh Mankey of all people, she might just be dumb enough to fulfill her part of the deal and come alone. "It's almost time," she said to herself.  
  
"The time is now!" Kim shouted from the entrance of the warehouse. Kigo turned to the entrance and quickly rolled behind a pile of boxes as Kim shot at her a green blob net from her wrist shooter. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone else again."  
  
Kigo ignited her free hand and pushed the pile of boxes toward Kim, forcing the teen hero to tumble back to safety. "Nice Halloween costume, let me guess, loser who can't save her boy's life?"  
  
Kim tried aiming the net launcher at Kigo but a rain of black bolts of energy forced her to run and leap across the warehouse until ducking behind a metal beam. "This is bad, real bad," she told herself. She took a deep breath, rolled out and aimed out to where she saw Kigo around last only to get pushed back by a direct hit by one of the energy bolts.  
  
With Kim stunned, Kigo walked confidently toward her until a voice from the warehouse's entrance made her stop. "Stop right there, lizard girl!" Ron demanded.  
  
Kigo turned and almost laughed seeing Ron standing his ground with his hand out authoritatively. "And what are you going to do Ronnie? Are you going to have your pants ripped off or slip and fall on your ass?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Nope, I'm going to be a distraction for Shego!"  
  
The evil clone made a confused look but turned her head in frighten realization seeing Josh Mankey pulled up through an open skyline window by Shego. After a quick swipe of the emerald and raven clad criminal's plasma pulsing clawed glove, the golden boy Mankey was free but not free of Shego's look seeing him in his pajamas. "I think you should go home and put some jeans on," she said mischievously.  
  
Mankey got up and looked down through the skyline window. "Kim, she's in trouble, that freak is going to tear her apart," he said, showing his true feelings about Kim to her worst enemy.  
  
Shego smirked and put one foot on the edge of the skyline. "Just get out of here, call the cops, and tell them to follow the screams!" she said, before plunging herself down the skyline window and into the warehouse. She landed gracefully on her feet but buckled down to one knee from the sudden pain.  
  
Kigo turned to the world famous villain but growled as Kim nailed her foot to the floor with one of her blob nets. With the reptilian freak struggling in vain to free herself, Kim ran to Shego and helped her up on her feet. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Shego shrugged off the red head and straighten herself off. "Geez, your welcome," she spat. "Remind me to take a bullet for you so you can treat me like shit."  
  
The two went into a stare down that was broken as the remains of one of Kim's nets was thrown at their feet and an evil laugh cackled upon them. They turned to see Kigo has freed herself, discarded her cloak and was holding something in her hand, a hand attached to an arm that regenerated after she willingly discarded it back at the museum. "I could beat you both easily," said the evil clone of the two ladies. "But I'll use this special bomb to do you both in instead! It's a new twist on daddy's favorite scientific breakthrough; the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. See, this little bomb will twist the fabric of reality in a much more compressed area of space than the original, but just enough to make both of you erased from this reality!" Ron heard the evil one's gloat and tried to dive in and stop her but he was too late. Kigo hurled the bomb at Kim and Shego just before Ron landed short of his target and screamed in horror as he saw a flash of light and a rumbling explosion. Kigo laughed manically and pick Ron up by the collar, forcing him to face the swirling vortex of light. "Go on loser; know what it's like not being able to help your best friend as she dies a hopefully painful death! Though I would enjoy your remorse and tears, I'll be nice and send you to oblivion afterward."  
  
"Not so fast, Kigo!" shouted a strangely warped voice from within in the vortex. Kigo dropped Ron in surprise and a little fear.  
  
"No, that's impossible," she said softly at first. She clenched her fists and her eyes boiled red. "This isn't what was supposed to happen!"  
  
Ron rubbed his head and looked up to see a very strange sight. From where once stood two hated enemies was now a woman of Shego's face and hairstyle, Kim's body, skin color and hair color, all together in a black and orange jumpsuit. When Rufus finally crawled out of Ron's pocket and saw what was going on, the two dropped their jaws at the same time. "Usually I would say this is sick and wrong," Ron said. "But this is just fucked up!"  
  
The new entity stepped toward the hated enemy and cracked their knuckles in anticipation. "Kim might have stooped to using her gadgets," the combined woman said. "And Shego might be too hardheaded to know she didn't have a chance in hell but winning. But I'm going to mop the floor with you, bitch!"  
  
Kigo growled and clenched her fists with blazing black aura. "And just who are you to think you can beat me?"  
  
The woman grinned an evil Shego grin and ignited an orange glow. "I'm Shim!"  
  
The two women ran forward and began a series of hard blows to each others faces over and over without one or the other showing any sign of letting up. Ron looked on as the two continued to slug one another in the face. His face contorted in confusion as he tried to make out exactly what was happening. "Wait, so it's Kim and Shego in one body versus Kim, Shego and a lizard in another body?" he asked Rufus. Rufus shrugged his front legs unsure how to answer that question.  
  
Shim reeled herself back after Kigo last punch and thrashed into her a double fisted smash to her face, sending the evil clone flying across the warehouse. However, the reptilian villainous dragged herself to a stop by digging her glowing black hand into the concrete ground and planted her feet on the ground. Kigo straighten herself and growled at Shim only to be responded with a beckoning wave of the hand. "Bring it, lizard girl."  
  
Kigo ran a few steps forward and flew toward Shim with a forward kick. Shim grinned and seemingly disappeared in front of Kigo's eyes. She landed and looked around for her opponent. "Where the hell is she?"  
  
"Peek a boo!" Shim shouted from above her. Kigo looked up and had Shim's foot slammed into her jaw. The evil half chameleon dropped to the ground like stone and Ron started cheering like the fight was over. Shim grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "No big, I'm two bad asses in one dynamite package."  
  
"Oh, really? So am I!" Shim looked down and Kigo grabbed her by the collar and tossed her into a stack of crates. "And then some, so don't count me out yet, freak! Once I kill you and your goofy friend, I'll be more than happy to live Kim's perfect life with the fortune I'll make selling off Shego's stolen antiques."  
  
Shim stood up and painted her face with a confident smirk. "Hey, if you want the tweebs, you can have. But you see, there are two reasons I can't let you do that. One, Shego would hate it if she lost those antiques; they're her ticket to paradise retirement in the Caribbean. And two, none of us could look Marsha in the eye again if I just let you take away her only daughter."  
  
Kigo growled in frustration. "Are you retarded? You're talking about the two bitches that make you up like they're still individual. You're Shim for life, Kim and Shego are already gone, you're nothing more than an obstacle in my path to true happiness is all."  
  
"You maybe right, I might be Shim forever, Marsha might never see her little Kimmie grow up and get married and all those other wonderful moments yet to be achieved. And sure, maybe Shego may never exist again to enjoy the wealth she accumulate or even enjoy a bout of ridiculing Drakken's intelligence. But the only reason I know those two are coming back is because I don't listen to someone who has a lizard brain!" Kigo roared and hurled dark bolts of energy at Shim who only swayed side to side avoiding each projectile like they were slow moving gnats. "You know, this is getting pathetic so I'm going to end it now."  
  
"You're a lot of hot air, bitch!" screamed the villainous creation of Dementor.  
  
"Oh I have something hot to give you alright, and it's not air!" Shim without hesitation fired then and there 2 balls of orange light toward Kigo. She leapt up in the air, the two shots passing under her. "Smart, but I'm smarter!" Shim stretched her arms out and pulled them back hard. Before Kigo knew what happened, the two bolts made a full 180 and slammed hard into her back as she was landing. Kigo dropped to her knees just as the sirens of law enforcement could be heard outside.  
  
Kigo was handcuffed and taken away for a long time but there was still a problem; Shim. Ron stared blankly at her as he brought up Wade on the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we got a small problem here," he said.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Wade asked. Ron pointed the Kimmunicator at Shim who waved. "Wow, that's what's wrong. How did this happen?"  
  
"Well Kigo used this thing that she said was like that other thing in Vegas I turned off that same day I was a hunky muscle god. There was this light and explosion then Kim and Shego became this Shim."  
  
Wade looked puzzled. "Well, the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer is suppose to bend and twist the fabric of reality, I guess this was just an off-chance occurrence. I might be able to separate the two of them, but this is dealing beyond the laws of physics, it might take days."  
  
"Thanks Wade, keep me . . . umm, I think Kim would say something like updated or posted. Well, just tell me when you get something," Ron finally got out before turning off the Kimmunicator. He went up to Shim and looked her in the eye. "So, there's some time left, wanna go do the Trick or Treat thing?"  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, Shim was made of both Kim and Shego, two females who saw themselves too old for T and T. "Sorry Ron, but I have my own plans," she said before running off. After a few minutes, she knocked on a door and smiled cutely. "Hey Josh, if you're over the whole being kidnapped thing, wanna go to the Halloween dance?"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
